The College of Draco and Hermione OH DEAR!
by lambie1
Summary: Hermione went to America to attend a college, when none other than Draco Malfoy shows up. Is this a plan or does Draco want to study muggles, or what? Will love blossom between the two freshmen, and most of all, can they keep magic a secret?
1. Philosophy

**A/N: I already know what you're thinking, my fans. "FINISH A STORY"! Hopefully this story will...help a little. **

_**Summary: Hermione went to America to attend a college, when none other than Draco Malfoy shows up. Is this a plan or does Draco want to study muggles, or what? Will love blossom between the two freshmen, and most of all, can- with their constant bickering- keep Magic a secret.**_

_**Rated T for: kissing, crude humor, and romantic language.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Philosophy**_

* * *

Hermione bit her lip. _This would've been so much easier with going to a normal high school_. she thought. Philosophy. She should understand this easily spending most of her life in a mythical world.

"And class, if you realize that words are just words...blue could possibly be orange, or red, and orange and red might be green together instead of whatever they are. The point is..." Hermione drifted off into a la, la land as she watched the professor. He was only about 23 and he was _cute_. _SNAP OUT OF IT! _she thought and shook her head. She realized that the reason she said this was because the professor resembled her ex-boyfriend Harry Potter.

"Miss Granger? HELLO?!" Mr. Porter yelled.

"Sorry, sir, what were you saying?" she said shaking her head.

"What could my name be instead of Henry?"

"Well...sir," she tried to jumble all she heard in her head as she clicked her pencil around, "Your name could be anything...than when it is. Because....the words were decided...but if they were changed...you could be...Harry! I mean _hairy _as in H-A-I-R-Y!" the class snickered.

"Yes Miss Granger, well...I don't believe we asked for a spelling bee, but thank you. Like Miss Granger had said...." Hermione sighed as her head smacked against the desk, and then hopped back up as she wrote down notes. She felt so dumb, and weird. She could not BELIEVE she almost called her Professor her EX BOYFRIENDS name.

"Professor, sorry I'm late." Hermione, as well as the whole room looked up as a binder slapped down hard on the desk next to hers.

"Mr. Malfoy I presume?" Mr. Porter asked. Hermione could not believe it. Draco Malfoy. In College. In Muggle World. In _America_. In the state she picked. What are the odds?

"Yes sir." Draco saluted him then slumped in his seat, and began to drum his fingers. _Rat-a-tat-tat-rat-a-tat-tat_.

"Mr. Malfoy? I also presume you know the class rules, as in tardiness is wrong, and class disruptions!" _Rat-a-tat-tat-rat-a-tat-tat_. "MR. MALFOY?"

"Yes Professor PORTER?" Draco drawled back.

"Please stop tapping your fingers and proceed to take out your notebook, and continue along with my discussion on-

_RING!!!!_ His alarm for class to be over went off.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I would like to see you!" The two walked up to the desk. Draco strutting over, and Hermione biting her lip and walking nervously.

"You two, I've heard high expectations from... Hog High, or whatever, but you two are not showing it." Draco smirked and Hermione shivered. "I want better signs that you want to be in these classes. If not we can ship you back to London." They nodded. Hermione and Draco left the classroom. Draco burst out laughing, Hermione slightly giggled.

"DRACO! You did not tell me you were coming!" Over the years, Draco and Hermione became best friends, when Harry broke up with her, and Ron went missing, she found him comforting, and they became best buds.

"Sorry Hermione, it was a surprise. But on the subject on coming, will you come with me to get a few drinks?"

"I guess I could hit a pub."

"You mean a _bar_?"

"Right." she nodded. They walked out the front of the University.

* * *

Draco and Hermione settled in a nearby bar.

"So Philosophy Hermione." she nodded as she sipped her champagne.

"It's interesting. How Muggles feel on the thought of the way the earth could've been, I mean its-

"Fascinating?"

"Exactly!" she said swirling around her cup.

"But I always thought you'd take something like...."

"Law? Journalism?"

"Yeah something more...intelligent of your manner."

"Well, Draco. You might not understand this...but, I missed high school, the _most_ important years in a muggle life time."

"I've read books Hermione, I understand."

"Oh! And what _kind_ of books? Because I always thought you were the type to read classics...."

"Well... I've looked around. AND BY ACCIDENT, I read the first three books of _The Clique _and the first book of _Gossip Girl_."

"Shut up!"

"Gosh! You sound like Massie Block or something..."

"And you memorized their names! Draco that's hilarious."

"Oh shut up." he joked as he finished the _Bud Light_ in his cup, and asked for a refill.


	2. Boys and Girls and Dorms OH MY!

**A/N: Liked the first chapter? Caught you off guard didn't I? ;) **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!!!!  
**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Boys and Girls and Dorms OH MY!**_

* * *

Hermione sloppily wrote in her notebook on the stool at the bar.

**C**an all people around the world

**O**ther than me

**L**earn and

**L**ike

**E**ducation just like Hermione

**G**ranger who is well

**E**ducated

She smiled at her poem and then handed it to Draco.

"Wow...that's just, wow." Hermione stuck out her tongue.

"So Draco what are your other classes?"

"Physics, Child Development, Journalism and The Arts."

"In that order?" Draco looked at a piece of paper.

"Yep."

"Me too!" Hermione laughed.

"Wait, so you _are _taking Journalism?"

"Yup! I got you good." Draco rolled his eyes.

"So want to come to my dorm tonight?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "TO STUDY!" Draco quickly added.

"Eh...I guess, but superior people like me like to actually work and not hit on their best friend." Hermione laughed, but Draco slightly snickered. He never told Hermione he liked her but, he did, and even though that was a joke, it was partly true. Kinda.

"Yeah, yeah," Draco fished a notebook out of his knapsack.

"You carry notebooks?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Actually, this is for Journalism, but yes, I do, and I love to draw too." He let her have a glimpse of his sketchbook, but Hermione looked at something else.

"_A Mid Summer Night's Dream_?" Hermione asked surprised. She grabbed the old book and flipped through it.

"Yeah...it's...well, I..."

"It's my favorite play. Shakespeare had such an amazing voice. I don't know how, but he catches my attention." Hermione smiled. She put his book back and then pulled her own copy out of her knapsack. "I take it everywhere." Draco grinned. They had so much in common.

"So, Hermione, what interests you in studying?" Draco said pulling out a pencil.

"Well..." Hermione said thinking of the encounter with Rita Skeeter, "I... I have no idea. It's just that feel of...lets say you were eating a ice cream sundae? You want to taste every part of it, and you want to know what all of it tastes like! Well education is my Dairy Queen."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Draco..." Hermione leaned in, "If you're going to live in the Wizarding world, at least _pretend_, to know what Dairy Queen is." He nodded. "So anyways, what _is _your dorm room?"

"A12." Hermione looked down at her sheet after he said this.

"No, no, this is a mistake...."

"What?"

"I have A12 too..."

"Well...wow...that could be a problem. But how many rooms are their?"

"Two." Hermione breathed a sigh. "But...maybe we should talk to the-

"Hermione, we could get studying done together...."

"But what would people say if they saw us leaving the room."

"They'll think...wow, great friends."

"Oh hush up. Just pay the nice man at the bar."

"Who said _I _was paying? Sheesh, woman, give me a little respect." He paid the 20$ and then stood up helping Hermione up.


	3. Studying

**A/N: Hey everybody! KEEP READING! AND REVIEW! AND EVERYTHING ELSE!!! PLEASE!!!!**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Studying...**_

* * *

Draco paid the man and they headed back to the University. Classes were good. In Physics Draco fell asleep, in Child Development Hermione almost got detention for slapping Draco for falling asleep, in Journalism, they started writing...stuff, and in The Arts Draco had to read something from his book. And he _rocked_!

"Oh my goodness Draco, you were amazing! You're my screen saver!" A random blonde yelled after they left. Hermione gave him a look as he stared.

"What? I like her hair. Blonde's a nice color..." Hermione shook her head.

"Are we going to study or not?" Hermione asked.

"Of course we are, me looking at a chic's hair does not make me not want to learn what it's like to be educated like _well educated Granger_. Written and Quoted by Hermione Granger." Draco smirked and Hermione frowned.

"You know our Journalism teacher, Ms. Pratt?"

"Yeah..."

"She's such a jerk!"

"Sassy much?" Draco asked tugging at his knapsack. Gosh, it was easier when you could just make it light, instead of having to trudge it around like an anvil.

"What? She reminds me of Professor Trewaleny. She was crazy."

"No, she was...different. She was like, a second mother..., she always made sure to tell me I had an exciting future of darkness and wars, yippee!" Hermione just stared. "What?"

"Don't ever say _yippee _again."

"Why, it's cute!"

"Okay...stop saying cute too. It doesn't fit. Just...shut up."

"_Just...shut up_."

"Stop mocking me."

"Stop-

Draco didn't get a chance to continue because Hermione just opened a door, and the brass numbers A12 hit him square in the face.

"OW!" he complained, as he clutched his nose.

"_Ow..._" she said, as they walked in. They looked around. Their were two doors, which they guessed were bedrooms, a living room with a couch, a TV, a mini fridge, and a lamp on two desks, with stacks of books and a giant bookshelf.

Hermione opened one of the bedrooms, which revealed a twin sized bed, a dresser, a lamp on a side table, and a mirror. The other one had the same. Then she walked back in the living room, and realized on top of the fridge was a microwave.

"How in the world am I supposed to know what this stuff is?" Draco said as he looked at the TV. Hermione decided to scare him. She picked up the remote and turned it on.

"AHH!" Draco yelled, and fell on the couch. Hermione was leaning on the couch after doubling over, and she was laughing hard. Draco, angrily, grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto him. She immediately stopped. She looked down at him, and then she laughed again, and so did Draco, but he was sad the moment was ruined. She rolled over, and sat next to him. Once she calmed down she pulled out a text book.

"Philosophy first. Your _obviously _having issues with it." She jokingly tapped her fingers on the hard cover of the text book. Once Draco got his, they both got on their elbows on the floor, and began to read sections, Hermione taking the lead, telling him when to write notes, or what to highlight or underline. Soon Hermione got drowsy. Draco laid on his arms which were now flat on the floor, and Hermione fell out on his shoulder. Draco slowly lifted, and Hermione groaned, and grabbed his shoulders so her 'pillow' would stay down.

"Bad doggy," she muttered, and Draco had to stifle a laugh. He combed his fingers through her curly hair, and, when he was sure she was sleep, he kissed her forehead, and then laid down beside her.


End file.
